


D/s Klaine Chatfic

by Januarium, thetimesinbetween



Category: Glee
Genre: Begging, Comeplay, D/s, Dom!Kurt, Facials, M/M, gagging, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimesinbetween/pseuds/thetimesinbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So thetimesinbetween posted <a href="http://thetimesinbetween.tumblr.com/post/54789777609/so-people-were-talking-about-blaine-and-orgies-and">this</a> and then in the tag of another post wrote this: #THAT IMAGE OF BLAINE BEING FUCKED OPEN AND THEN COME DRIPPING DOWN HIS FACE AND JUST </p><p>And I responded and then this happened between the two of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D/s Klaine Chatfic

And maybe Blaine was begging a little. With come still on his lips. 

Still fucking himself with a dildo with come on his face and begging Kurt to get hard again so he can fuck him properly.

Maybe Kurt gets him by the throat and holds him still (and Blaine is all whimpery and squirmy because he neeeeeeeds to be fucked right now) while he licks the come off Blaine’s face. And kisses it back into his mouth. 

And then while Blaine is still reeling he gets off the bed entirely, and pulls up a chair, and rests his hand around his cock. And says “Well? Convince me."  
Blaine is completely desperate and fucked out and just loses all technique and just collapses on Kurt’s cock mouth first.

Kurt gives Blaine this weirdly fond look and strokes at Blaine’s sticky cheeks with his thumbs while Blaine suckles at his cock messily. And Blaine has the distinct pleasure of feeling Kurt harden in his mouth and then down into his throat. 

And it’s so good but it’s not what he wants to as soon as Kurt is at all hard, he starts mouthing the base and begging to be fucked even though Kurt isn’t really hard enough yet.

Kurt pushes him gently onto the bed—rucked up bedcovers, dildo, lube—and says “Show me. Show me what you want." 

Blaine’s so loose-limbed and desperate he can barely manage anything, but Kurt just waits until he gets himself together enough to get the dildo into himself and just hold it and thrust against it.

Blaine’s making these whimpering sounds that are going straight to Kurt’s cock, which is still slick with Blaine’s saliva. 

And finally Blaine keens out a "Please, Kurt,"

Then Kurt cracks and he puts his hand on Blaine’s hand working the dildo and Blaine just stops moving completely, stops even breathing.

He pets his free hand down Blaine’s back as he draws the dildo out slowly. When the whole slick length of it is out, he kneels over Blaine and pushes Blaine’s shoulders flat to the bed. There—perfect—Blaine whining and open under him. Blaine arches his ass so the tip of Kurt’s cock catches at his rim. 

"Oh, that’s what you want, huh?" Kurt says, and it would be a sweet little tease but Blaine’s breathing is ragged and his whole body is broken out in a desperate, aroused sweat.

Kurt moves back slightly, just an inch between his cock and Blaine’s open, slick hole. “If you want that I’m going to need you to ask for it." Blaine just whines and tries to thrust down on Kurt while keeping his shoulders still. “With words, Blaine."

Blaine whines out a little "Kurt," but Kurt’s not having it. With a warm fingertip, he traces the lines of Blaine’s spine all the way past his tailbone and over his rim and perineum. Blaine gasps and pushes back, but he’s biting his lip, mouth closed.

"Blaine," Kurt says with his warning voice. 

Blaine bites his lip harder before releasing it. “I need you, Kurt. Please, I need you, I need it, I’ve been so good." He scrunches his eyes closed before adding. “Please put your cock in me, Sir."

Kurt takes a moment to relish those filthy words from sweet, proper Blaine’s mouth. Then leans forward, feeds his cock into Blaine inch by inch until he’s in to the hilt. Blaine sighs and shudders and goes limp under him, eyelashes fluttering. 

Kurt holds still, though Blaine’s rim is twitching a tempting rhythm around his cock.

"Anything else?" he breathes into Blaine’s ear. 

Blaine groans, low and long, and Kurt has never heard him make that noise before. “Ku-urt." He whines, wriggling his body but keeping those shoulders flat on the bed. “Kurt, move."

Kurt slides both his hands down from Blaine’s shoulders to tease down his crack and around his stretched, slick rim. 

"Mmmmm, you want to be more specific, baby?" 

Blaine makes a sound like a sob. "Fuck me," he begs. 

Kurt’s hips jerk automatically at that, he can’t keep still with the utter desperation in Blaine voice. He stills himself and then slides out oh-so-slowly, before sliding back at the same pace, sweat beading on his forehead.

He bottoms out, grinds in hard because he can’t fucking help himself, Blaine spread out all needy beneath him like this, and then draws himself back out at the same maddeningly slow pace. 

Blaine moans, and it slides up his register until it disappears as a squeak. “Please," he gets out, breathy and broken.

"I’m fucking you," Kurt rasps, sliding back in now, oh so carefully, so slowly, the muscles in his arms locked with the effort of controlling himself. Then, more like a whisper, and crueler: “Would you like to be more specific?" 

Blaine growls deep in his throat and finally snaps. “For God’s sake, Kurt, just fuck me properly." Kurt slows to a complete stop and Blaine seems to realise what he said. “Oh please, Kurt, I’m sorry. You’re so good, please just keep going. Please."

Kurt hides it well, but his arms are shaking with the effort of holding back when he draws out of Blaine entirely. 

"Oh no, baby," he says, scratching his nails down either side of Blaine’s back; Blaine shivers uncontrollably and arches into it. “You’ll just have to earn it back." 

Blaine stills himself with visible effort quivering through him. “I’ll be good, please. What do you need to me to?" His voice quivers as Kurt uses one hand to tease too gently over his hole, while sliding the other up to rest on his neck.

Kurt’s having trouble thinking; his brain blanks out for several seconds as he watches Blaine clench his slick, open hole down around nothing and flex his ass higher into the air. 

Maybe that’s why he does the first thing that comes to mind—grabs his own boxer-briefs from where they’d been flung near the top of the bed, and stuffs them (carefully) into Blaine’s wet, flushed mouth. 

"You weren’t using it for anything useful anyway," he whispers in Blaine’s ear, nipping at his throat, feeling the vibration of Blaine’s low moan in his teeth. 

Kurt quickly moves Blaine onto his knees, legs spread just too far to be fully stable and leans over his back to whisper close to Blaine’s ear. “You didn’t like what I was doing, so now you’re going to fuck yourself on my cock while I stay still."

Blaine’s so far past desperate that he isn’t even bashful about it. and he doesn’t even try to get a rhythm going, he just squirms back on Kurt’s cock again and again, hips twisting deliciously. He can’t quite get far back enough to get Kurt in him all the way, but Kurt takes a deep, perverse pleasure in watching him work for it, straining, flexing, sweating, eyes rolled back in his head. 

Blaine’s response, though loud, is muffled, but his nodding and the way he is still moving, now matching the hard thrusts Kurt is giving him is answer enough. “That’s right, you’ll be so good for me to fuck. Now I need you to work with me."

He fucks in hard again, and hears Blaine’s muffled keen, sees Blaine arch hard back into him. 

"Yes, that’s my good boy," he moans, hips lurching in again with a sharp snap. “Just push back on it, baby. You just want to be fucked, huh? You want it hard?"

Blaine is constantly making formless sounds through the gag and he shoves back harder with his whole body, nearly pushing Kurt over backwards before he grabs hard onto Blaine’s hips. “That’s right," He gets out, but words are getting to be too much.

"Just—take it—" he manages, and then he gives up on words entirely, gripping Blaine’s hips hard and latching his teeth into Blaine’s shoulder as he fucks into him again and again and again. Close like this, he can hear Blaine moaning low in his throat, and it sounds so good, god, yes, his boy takes it so—fucking—well. 

Kurt can tell Blaine is absolutely desperate for any friction on his cock, has been for a long time, but he won’t give it to him. He just keeps up his desperate rhythm, rocking Blaine’s body with him and holding on as long as he can.

This is his second round of the night, so he lasts a good long while. Still, a few minutes later, Blaine’s knees have given out, splayed beneath them, and Kurt is flat against his back, hips grinding in deep, his arms locked tight around Blaine’s torso. And Kurt is pretty sure he’s reached his limit. 

He’s still not letting Blaine do any more than grind against the bed, but Blaine is not complaining, instead he’s breathing harshly in a way that is amplified somehow by the impromptu gag. “Want me to let you come, baby?" Kurt manages to ask.

Blaine gets a quite distinct and very desperate Mmmmmmmmmmmm out through the gag, and Kurt grins wickedly. He pushes up on his elbows so he can fuck into Blaine properly, trying not to think about the tight, hot pressure all around his cock because he is seriously right on the fucking edge, fuck. 

"Feel good, baby?" A barely audible keen. “You ready?"

Kurt finally moves one hand around Blaine’s side and grips his cock, but he doesn’t move it. “You need to work for this," he says and Blaine moves desperately, thrusting his cock into Kurt’s hand and then his ass back onto Kurt’s cock.

Kurt’s eyes roll back in his head, and his hips snap forward against Blaine’s increasingly wild thrusts, despite Kurt’s efforts to keep them still—it’s so fucking good, having Blaine beneath him like this, desperate and hot and pushing back on him, twitching and pulsing around his cock—fuck he can’t take it—

“Come," he gasps into Blaine’s neck. 

It’s like saying that releases something in Kurt as well. They’ve never come at the same time exactly, he thought that it was just a myth but he can’t hold back at all any longer and he comes, thrusting deep into Blaine, as Blaine pulses beneath him.

When it’s over—except Blaine’s little spasms keep sending Kurt through wave after wave of aftershocks, so it takes a little longer than usual—Kurt collapses entirely atop Blaine. 

"Oh my god," he laughs into Blaine’s hair. “That was…ridiculously good." He nuzzles up against Blaine’s cheek and plants a kiss there.

Blaine makes a muffled giggle and then a slight choking sound and Kurt realises his underwear is still in Blaine’s mouth. “Oh my god, I am so sorry!" He says as he quickly shifts so he can pull them out. “I… I can’t believe I actually did that."

Blaine opens and shuts his mouth a few times before stretching pulling one of Kurt’s palms up to his lips to kiss. 

"I’m really, really not complaining," he replies cheekily. His voice is scratchy, and Kurt figures he should pull out soon and fetch Blaine some water and probably a washcloth to clean them both off. But he wants to lay here, on Blaine, in him, connected and content, just one more moment.


End file.
